


Список

by qazanostra



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Evil Nick Burkhardt, Gen, Расчленёнка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Таймлайн — начало третьего сезона





	Список

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — начало третьего сезона

Шону всё это кажется дурным сном.

— Два трупа на обочине при въезде в город. У обоих вырваны глотки.  
Ву, видимо, уже ничем не удивить. Он перестал задавать вопросы и, с одной стороны, это всё упрощает, а с другой — Шон знает, что Ву не отступится. Рано или поздно с этим придётся что-то делать.  
Шон закрывает папку с отчётом криминалистов.  
— Передай дело Бёркхарду и Гриффину.   
Ву кивает, но взгляд у него недобрый.

Их неуловимый маньяк ускользает. Шон подозревает в нём Существо. Потрошитель, возможно. Слишком грязная работа.

— Питер и Эми Джонсоны. Родом из Айовы, путешествовали по стране.  
Ву топчется позади Шона, голос ровный, однако взгляд сверлит затылок.  
— Это не ограбление, деньги и украшения не взяли. Почерк тот же.  
Шон давно не видел таких мест преступления. Он слышит перешёптывания полицейских, кто-то со слабым желудком стонет у патрульной машины.  
— Что тут? — голос Гриффина врывается в размышления. Шон скользит по нему взглядом и упирается в Бёркхарда. Выражение лица профессионально-отстранённое, глаза спокойные.   
Шон отступает, пока Ву вводит их в курс дела.

Ночью он просыпается от кошмара, в котором Гримм вырывает ему глотку.

Джульетта запахивает полы пальто, ёжится на ветру.  
— Я не знаю, что делать.  
Она так растеряна, что Шон с усилием душит в себе порыв обнять и утешить.  
— Как давно?  
— С зомби-апокалипсиса. Он говорит, что всё в порядке.  
Шон поджимает губы.  
— А вчера я нашла в грязном белье это.  
В протянутом пакете чёрный свитер Ника — весь в крови. Джульетта так расстроена, что Шон всё же её обнимает.

Ещё четыре трупа спустя он раздумывает, не позвонить ли матери.

Очередное место преступления, очередные заезжие Существа.  
— Это уже слишком, — сдавленно произносит Ву. Кажется, его безграничный запас сарказма таки подошёл к концу.  
Шон смотрит на трупы и думает, что скоро сюда явятся федералы. Куча бумажной волокиты и никакой возможности повлиять на расследование. Премии лишат. А ещё надо бы пополнить запасы скотча.  
Шон думает о чём угодно, лишь бы не о том, что видит.

Через неделю в Портленд заявляется группа Потрошителей, обожающих охоту на людей.

Хорошо, что не надел светлое пальто, думает Шон. Это очень грязный склад.  
— Рискуете, — ровным голосом произносит Ник.   
Впрочем, от Ника в этом Существе только лицо. Бледная до синевы кожа, пустой холодный взгляд и острый нож в руке. Шон невольно отшатывается.   
— Ты не причинишь мне вреда. Я тебе не враг.  
Говорит и сам не верит.  
Ник — Гримм — усмехается.  
— Вы колдун.  
— А ещё твой капитан.  
— Вы. Колдун.  
Усмешка слетает с его губ, он поудобнее перехватывает нож.  
— Уходите.  
И не дожидается ответа. Вонзает нож в висящего на цепи Потрошителя — лезвие входит с противным звуком. Это один из банды — тот, которому удалось сбежать, когда брали остальных. Потрошитель начинает кричать и вырываться, но он крепко связан.   
Шон хочет уйти, но не может. Зрелище Гримма за работой завораживает.

Отчёт криминалистов сух и даже вполовину не отображает реальной картины. Шон прикрывает глаза и вспоминает.

Порезы ложатся на кожу аккуратными короткими линиями. Потрошитель смотрит округлившимися от ужаса глазами. Пытается торговаться, но Гримм молчит. Он не хочет признаний, не хочет выкупа. Он планомерно его убивает.  
Сперва отрезает мизинец на левой руке. Это странный выбор, но Шон держит своё мнение при себе. Только наблюдает, как сочится из обрубка кровь, и старается не шевелиться. Гримм на него не смотрит, но Шон уже жалеет, что не ушёл, пока была возможность.  
За мизинцем следуют два передних зуба. Гримм фиксирует голову Потрошителя рукой и одним движением выламывает плоскогубцами сразу оба вместе с куском десны. Шон морщится от хруста. Потрошитель начинает завывать.  
На какое-то время Гримм отвлекается — отвечает на смс. Потрошитель сплёвывает кровь и смотрит на Шона умоляюще.  
Гримм возвращается и принимается ломать пальцы на его правой руке. Всё это время Потрошитель безостановочно кричит.  
— Надоело, — морщится Гримм.   
Берёт нож, аккуратно пристраивает в уголке рта Потрошителя и одним резким движением разрезает щёку почти до уха. Хватает плоскогубцами язык, отрезает. Бросает окровавленный кусок плоти на пол рядом с мизинцем и наступает, раздавливает каблуком ботинка.   
Больше двух дюжин порезов и снятый скальп спустя Гримм вспарывает Потрошителю живот, а затем заставляет его смотреть на собственные внутренности. Когда тот теряет сознание, Гримм уходит.  
Шон убеждается, что Потрошитель мёртв, и тоже покидает склад. Ему срочно нужно выпить.

Он не знает, что ответить Джульетте, когда та звонит. Просит только сжечь всю испорченную одежду и в тишине выпивает бутылку виски.

— Вызывали?  
Ник садится в кресло напротив и смотрит внимательно.  
— Сбежавший Потрошитель мёртв.  
— Что? Как? — удивление Ника настолько неподдельно, что Шон теряется. Смотрит пристально, но не видит фальши.  
— Запытали до смерти.  
Ник хмурится, поджимает губы.  
— Нутром чую — тот же маньяк, что глотки вырывает.  
Дальнейший разговор выпадает из сознания. Шон на автомате выдаёт указания и отправляет Ника работать. Потирает пальцами висок в попытке прогнать подступающую головную боль.  
Получается, что Ник не осознаёт свои действия, и это пугает сильнее, чем Шон готов признать. Он бросает взгляд через окно на стол Ника. Тот беседует с Хэнком, копается в каких-то документах. Кажется, всерьёз хочет поймать этого маньяка. Поймать себя. В попытке отвлечься Шон на некоторое время погружается в насущные дела.  
Чуть позже он поднимает глаза и натыкается на знакомый холодный взгляд. Гримм Ник Бёркхард смотрит так, словно Шон — следующий в его списке.


End file.
